XY095
* Closed * * }} Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! (Japanese: 熱血ハリボーグ！狙われたプニちゃん！！ Hot-blooded ! is Being Targeted!!) is the 95th episode of the , and the 894th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 5, 2015 and in the United States on February 27, 2016. Blurb On the way to Snowbelle City, Ash and the others call Professor Sycamore to learn more about Bonnie’s new friend Squishy! Team Rocket gets excited upon hearing that it might be a new kind of Pokémon, and starts hatching a plan... Later, when Serena and Eevee are rehearsing, a wild Quilladin charges out of the forest and presents Eevee with a Vine Whip in a heart shape, and then a bouquet of flowers. Pancham and Chespin step up to protect their friend, and Quilladin challenges them to battle in an attempt to show off for Eevee! The battle is soon interrupted when Team Rocket swoops in and grabs Eevee, Dedenne, Squishy, and Bunnelby in a net! Quilladin, Pancham, and Chespin decide to put aside their differences and work together to send the villains blasting off again—and after a wild Flareon catches Quilladin’s attention, it’s happy to part ways with our heroes! Plot , , , and talk to Professor Sycamore about Squishy, but he tells them he has never seen a Pokémon like it before, and that if it isn't listed in the Pokédex, then it must be a new species. Ash and appear excited about this revelation. To get a better look at Squishy, Professor Sycamore asks Bonnie if she can give it a spin, but she herself spins. Clemont tells her he meant he wanted her to spin Squishy, so she spins Squishy. Even after seeing Squishy from different directions, Professor Sycamore still tells them that he has never seen a Pokémon like it, but says he will do some research of his own about Squishy. A small device is seen on the side of the phone, which is transmitting what is said over the call to a location where is seen listening to the conversation. After listening in on the conversation, Team Rocket talk about Squishy and associate it with being what Team Flare was after, and plan to capture it for themselves. Back with Ash and his friends, Squishy climbs into Bonnie's bag and makes itself comfortable, which upsets as it tries to force Squishy out of the bag, but it doesn't want to leave. Serena sees this and decides to make something for Bonnie to help. Ash and his friends are outside in a field as Squishy bounces around and goes to a rock to check with the Cells in the area that it is safe to relax, and once it is safe, Squishy starts to sunbathe as Serena comments on this while sewing Bonnie's bag. Team Rocket observe Squishy and quickly focus their minds on capturing it. Back with Ash and his friends, Bonnie is busy brushing as Serena comments on how comfortable Eevee is getting around everyone now, but in the distance, a is seen observing the group with hearts in its eyes. Serena announces that she is finished working on Bonnie's bag, saying that she has put an extra pocket so it can hold both Dedenne and Squishy at once, Bonnie then thanks Serena and rushes off to show Squishy the new bag as Clemont thanks Serena for what she did for Bonnie. Bonnie tells Serena that Squishy likes the bag as Dedenne and Squishy look happy with it. With Serena relieved at this, she tells Eevee that they should practice for the Pokémon Showcase as Eevee looks willing to practice. As Eevee practices dancing Serena says the routine is coming along nicely, but they hear a voice coming closer to them as a Quilladin races over towards them, shocking everyone. The Quilladin then uses in the shape of a heart and aims it towards Eevee, who uses to protect herself as everyone runs towards Eevee to make sure everything is fine. Ash then states that he has never seen the Pokémon before and scans Quilladin with his new Pokédex, stating that Quilladin is the evolved form of . Quilladin then uses a heart-shaped Vine Whip attack again, which is blocked by Eevee's Protect, but Bonnie notices the shape of the Vine Whip and Serena says that Quilladin is in love with her Eevee, and as she says this, Eevee looks nervous, as Quilladin goes for a attack, almost hitting into Eevee. Once the attack is finished, and stand in front of Eevee to protect her from Quilladin, which angers him, causing him to attack the two with another Vine Whip, but Pancham uses and Chespin uses to block the attack, causing an explosion. Quilladin emerges from the smoke using another Rollout attack, taking out both Chespin and Pancham before he reaches Eevee as he stops to admire her, making Eevee uncomfortable, resulting in her using . This has an entirely different effect on Quilladin who is overwhelmed by how many Eevee copies there are now, causing him to fall over as Eevee's doubles disappear, while Squishy watches from its rock. Quilladin quickly sits up when he notices what is happening as he thanks Serena for her assistance, Quilladin rushes away through the field as Bonnie thinks he might have given up on Eevee already, but to their surprise, Quilladin returns to them with flowers in his hands to give to Eevee. As Quilladin approaches Eevee with the flowers and presents them to her, Eevee runs away scared to Serena, leaving Quilladin crushed. With Quilladin upset about what had happened, Pancham and Chespin try to help him gain courage again, but Quilladin rudely shoves them away, which annoys the two as they all start a fight. Quilladin then comes up with the idea of battling Pancham as if he wins, he'll end up with Eevee's love by showing her how strong he is, instantly challenging Pancham to battle. As the battle is about to begin, Quilladin sees Eevee with Clemont's and gets jealous, but Serena assures him that Eevee feels a lot safer when Bunnelby is around. Quilladin becomes more focused to show off in front of Eevee as the battle begins with Quilladin using Vine Whip, and Serena tells Pancham to dodge it as Pancham jumps in the air, followed by Stone Edge. It looks like it is a hit, but Quilladin emerges from the smoke and uses Rollout, heading straight for Pancham as it dodges the first time, but is hit the second. From the air, Pancham is told to use on Quilladin, causing damage, but not enough as Quilladin is revealed to have blocked the move using . Serena commands Pancham to counter the attack with , but Pancham is knocked back. As Quilladin looks over at Eevee to see if she's impressed, he notices that Eevee is sleeping, which causes to cry and angrily challenge to battle. With the second battle beginning, Quilladin begins to charge at Chespin, but Clemont orders it to dodge and then use , which is dodged at the last second. Ash comments on how fast Quilladin is for its size, while Clemont orders Chespin to use Pin Missile. The move doesn't do much damage thanks to Quilladin's hard body. Clemont tells Chespin to keep its distance as Quilladin is about to come in with a Needle Arm attack, as the two Pokémon are impressed by one another's power, Eevee shows no interest, as Squishy continues to watch from the rock, being greeted by an object resembling itself as rushes over to see it too. Dedenne and Squishy start following it as they run past Eevee and Bunnelby, who join them, as the object stops and shoots out a net. Back to the battle, Chespin is hit by Quilladin's Rollout and Quilladin turns to see what Eevee thought of the battle, but notices she isn't on the rock, and looks up and sees that she is in a net, along with Dedenne, Bunnelby and Squishy, being carried off, as Ash and his friends run over, not knowing what's going on. Once Team Rocket have done their , they say that their mission was a success and make their way off with the Pokémon as James throws a cube, which explodes, creating a smoke cloud, allowing the trio to escape. Ash then sends out his and to go and look for Team Rocket's balloon. Chespin, Pancham and Quilladin then start to fight over who will go and save Eevee, eventually getting into a small fight before Ash tells them to stop and tells everyone they should look as well. With Eevee, Squishy, Bunnelby and Dedenne, Eevee looks scared, as Bunnelby starts to cut the net with its teeth, catching the attention of the other Pokémon. Bunnelby holds on to Dedenne and Squishy as it jumps into the stream below them, as Eevee follows shortly after. As they land in the water, they all swim to reach the shore as Team Rocket continues to fly off, unaware that the Pokémon have escaped. Team Rocket argue over who gets to name Squishy, Jessie looks over the edge at the net and notices that the net is empty, James tells to turn back. Noibat and Talonflame return to Ash as they are unable to find the missing Pokémon, but go back and search once again. Quilladin, Pancham and Chespin all start to fight again, but Ash tells them that they have to work together if they want to help their friends. Bunnelby, Squishy, Dedenne and Eevee all make their way back, but they encounter Team Rocket again, ordering them to hand over Squishy, but Bunnelby bravely challenges them as Jessie sends out her and James sending out his . Bunnelby uses Wild Charge on Gourgeist as James tells Inkay to use , but Dedenne jumps in and uses to counter, but is later knocked out by Gourgeist's . Bunnelby tries to take out Gourgeist, but is knocked out as well. With the two major threats out of the way, Team Rocket tries to take Squishy, who gets ready to change form, but stops when Ash and his friends turn up. Quilladin, Chespin and Pancham start to fight again, but Quilladin remembers what Ash said and they all work together to help their friends. The battle against Team Rocket goes a lot better now that they are all working together, eventually defeating them and Quilladin sends them blasting off with a final Rollout attack. Ash compliments the three of them for their team work and Quilladin remembers Eevee and rushes off into the bushes to pick her some more flowers, but is crushed when Eevee rejects him, due to her shyness. However, Quilladin quickly gets over the rejection when he spots a wild in the bushes and bids the gang a farewell before chasing after Flareon. With Quilladin now gone, Serena suggests to Eevee that they should continue practicing for their upcoming Pokémon Showcase and Ash telling Pikachu that they should do some training, with Clemont suggesting that he should make some lunch. Quilladin chases after the wild Flareon through the forest and presents her with some flowers he picked, but Flareon uses on him before walking off, leaving Quilladin upset from another rejection. Major events * and tell Professor Sycamore about Squishy. * Serena's Eevee is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Professor Sycamore Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; multiple) * (debut) * * (Poké TV segment) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on . * Poké TV: Poké Love TV featuring and its evolved forms. * This episode marks the only time the ''VS'' screen is used for a against a wild Pokémon. * Despite having a voiced appearance in this episode, he does not appear during the sequence. * Serena's Eevee is confirmed to be female in this episode. * and Nurse Joy narrate the preview of the next episode. * This episode aired in on the 20th anniversary of being released in Japan. * Initially, this episode was mistakenly titled "Love Strikes, Evee Yikes!" on Netflix. Errors * Although the Zygarde Cells don't have any color in the hexagon patterns in their bodies, the ones shown in the episode have red-colored hexagons. * When Serena's Pancham is battling the wild Quilladin, it jumps to evade a , though it executes its on the ground a split second later. ** In the same scene, Eevee is napping to the right of , though before and after, Eevee is shown being at Bunnelby's left. This happens again when lures Squishy, , Bunnelby, and Eevee with the Squishy decoy. * In the Brazilian Portuguese dub, 's name is left untranslated. Dub edits * The post-credits scene of Quilladin offering flowers to a wild , then getting burnt by its , was cut in the dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |cs= }} 095 Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Sokuza Category:Episodes directed by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Miyabi Ozeki Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors de:Wo die Liebe hinfällt...! es:EP898 fr:XY095 it:XY094 ja:XY編第95話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第94集